


secangkir teh tawar

by orphan_account



Series: tomat, teh tawar, dan tawa [2]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, asupan gula untuk sehari-hari, bucin wangcaka, that's it that's the fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sancaka sakit.Awang tidak pernah mengurus orang sakit. Mengurus diri sendiri saat sakit artinya minum obat yang dibeli dari warung dan tidur seharian. Sudah. Lagipula, Awang jarang sakit.(Tapi kadang dia pura-pura sakit agar tidak masuk kerja.)Melihat Sancaka yang terkapar di bawah selimut dengan muka memerah dan tubuh menggigil karena demam, Awang merasa dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian.
Relationships: Awang/Sancaka
Series: tomat, teh tawar, dan tawa [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535054
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	secangkir teh tawar

**Author's Note:**

> halo sebenarnya saya posting fic ini buat ngetes ao3 feed bumilangit di twitter jadi silakan follow [@ao3bumilangit](https://twitter.com/ao3bumilangit). yang mau nyumbang icon atau header boleh banget loh huhu

Sancaka sakit.

Awang tidak pernah mengurus orang sakit. Mengurus diri sendiri saat sakit artinya minum obat yang dibeli dari warung dan tidur seharian. Sudah. Lagipula, Awang jarang sakit. 

(Tapi kadang dia pura-pura sakit agar tidak masuk kerja.)

Melihat Sancaka yang terkapar di bawah selimut dengan muka memerah dan tubuh menggigil karena demam, Awang merasa dia tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian.

(Ya ampun, kenapa dia jadi… apa itu, kata anak-anak zaman sekarang? Bucin? Butuh cinta?)

Awang berjongkok di samping kasur dan meraba dahi Sancaka pelan. Masih panas, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun.

“Kamu udah minum obat, San?” 

Sancaka menggeleng. “Belum makan…”

“Kenapa kamu belum makan?”

“Gak mau. Mual.”

Awang mendesah. “Aku beliin bubur ya? Atau maunya makan apa?”

Sancaka kembali menggeleng. “Gak mau makan.”

Awang mencibir. “Heh gimana lo bisa sembuh kalo makan aja gak mau! Lagian, siapa suruh tadi hujan-hujanan? Jadi kedinginan, kan? Terus sakit, kan?”

Sancaka hanya bisa menatap Awang dengan mata nanar, dan meringkuk di bawah selimutnya. Awang menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mencoba menebalkan kesabarannya. Tenang, tenang. Sancaka hanya demam, bukan sakit aneh seperti, misalnya, disantet. Tenang, tenang. Sancaka tidak muntah beling. Gampang diobati, hanya tinggal makan, minum obat, dan juga minum air putih yang banyak. Lalu, istirahat. Tenang, tenang.

“Sori,” gumam Awang. “Tapi kamu harus makan. Mau makan apa? Sedikit, aja.”

“Apa aja,” jawab Sancaka lirih. “Nasi pake garem juga gak papa.”

“Nasi pake garem itu gak ada gizinya, tau.” timpal Awang. “Gak ada vitaminnya— “

“Oke, pertama, nasi itu karbohidrat. Ya jelas-jelas gak ada vitaminnya.”

“Lo gawenya jadi satpam atau ahli gizi sih?”

Sancaka tertawa kecil, matanya tertutup. Awang kembali meraba pelan dahinya yang masih panas. Kemudian, dia berkata, “Aku ambilin makan dulu ya.”

Sancaka mengangguk. Dia kembali tidur saat Awang meninggalkannya sejenak untuk mengecek keadaan dapur. 

Sejak kejadian pabrik tempat Sancaka tutup (karena Awang), Sancaka dipindahkan ke pabrik lain. Masih sebagai satpam, tapi tidak pernah dapat sif malam. Partner kerjanya masih Pak Agung, yang pernah dikenalkan oleh Sancaka ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di pasar.

(Ternyata, Pak Agung itu tetangga Awang. Rumahnya dekat kos Awang.)

(Ya, mereka ketemu setelah malam sebelumnya Sancaka menginap di tempat Awang.)

Masih ada sisa nasi semalam yang sepertinya bisa dimakan, dan ada telur di dalam kantong plastik hitam. Terlintas di benak Awang untuk membuat nasi goreng, tapi dia tidak menemukan bawang dan tomat. 

Maka Awang hanya membuat telur dadar dengan kecap. Yah, bukan nasi garam amat lah. 

Awang membangunkan Sancaka, dan membantunya duduk. Dia menaruh bantal di belakang punggung Sancaka dan bertanya, “Bisa makan sendiri?”

Sancaka mengangguk, tapi tidak bergerak untuk mengambil piring dari tangan Awang. Awang mendengus. “Mau disuapin?”

Sancaka mengangguk.

Awang tertawa kecil saat dia mengambil sendok dan mulai memotong telur dadar menjadi potongan kecil. “San, san, kayak anak kecil aja.”

“Aku udah lama gak sakit,” bisik Sancaka.

“Kok sekarang bisa sakit?” tanya Awang sambil menyuapi Sancaka. Sancaka menjawab dengan gumaman yang tak jelas dan mulut penuh. Awang tertawa kecil. “Telen dulu.”

“Ya karena tadi hujan-hujanan.”

“Kenapa hujan-hujanan, sih? Biasanya juga takut petir.”

“Itu dulu,” timpal Sancaka. “Sekarang kan enggak.”

“Halah, padahal biasanya masih minta dipeluk kalo kedengeran suara petir.”

“Wang, kalo aku gak sakit, udah aku timpuk pake bantal.”

Awang terkekeh mendengarnya. Dia terus menyuapi Sancaka dengan pelan dan hati-hati, menyendok nasi dan potongan telur tidak terlalu besar, tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil, selagi menunggu Sancaka selesai mengunyah dan menelan.

“Kenapa sih,” Sancaka menggumam saat dia masih mengunyah. “Mulut kamu tuh pedesnya gak ada dua.”

“Pedesnya kan level lima.”

“Level sepuluh.” kata Sancaka.

“Di HP kamu kan level lima.”

“Sekarang udah naik ke level sepuluh.”

“Terserah,” balas Awang, masih sambil tertawa. Dia melihat Sancaka menarik napas setelah menelan. “Udah?”

Sancaka mengangguk. Awang mengambil segelas air dan menyodorkannya ke Sancaka. 

“Minum obatnya sebentar lagi, ya. Tidur aja dulu, nanti aku bangunin.” kata Awang saat dia menerima kembali gelas air itu. Dia beranjak dan melihat Sancaka mengangguk. 

“Wang.”

Awang menatap Sancaka.

“Aku mau minum teh.”

Awang menelengkan kepalanya. “Teh?”

“Teh tawar itu, yang kamu suka sediain pas masih jualan nasi goreng.”

“Oh…” gumam Awang. “Kamu ada teh?”

“Ada, tapi gak seenak yang kamu bikin.”

Awang mengerutkan dahi dan menggeleng pelan. “Kadang aku heran, masakan aku gak enak-enak amat, kamu bilang enak. Teh yang menurut aku biasa aja, kamu bilang enak.”

Sancaka tampak memikirkan hal ini, ketika dia membuka mulut untuk menjawab, Awang memotongnya, “Udah. Gak jadi. Tidur aja.”

Begini. Terkadang, Sancaka itu… sangat polos. Dan lugu. Polos dan lugu. Oke, mungkin dua kata itu tidak tepat untuk menggambarkan Sancaka yang tinggi dan berbadan cukup besar, dengan wajah yang hampir tidak ada ekspresi. Tapi, kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya _bisa_ terdengar polos, tanpa dosa, tanpa memikirkan dampak dari kata-kata itu. 

(Ya, meskipun kadang-kadang ucapannya itu ada yang benar.)

_(Kadang-kadang.)_

Maka, Awang memilih untuk kabur sebelum Sancaka mengucapkan sesuatu yang… apa, memalukan? Sebenarnya, tidak memalukan bagi Sancaka dan juga Awang. Tapi… ya, sudahlah. Kadang Awang masih belum terbiasa dengan Sancaka yang (tampaknya) tidak malu dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya.

(Ya ampun, kenapa Awang jadi butuh cinta begini.)

Awang menemukan teh celup di lemari. Merek teh celup itu sama dengan yang Awang gunakan saat dia sedang bertugas sebagai intel yang menyamar. Dia sendiri tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan merek yang dia gunakan, toh uang untuk modal berjualan tersebut diberikan oleh kantor. 

Awang kembali ke kamar Sancaka dengan secangkir teh tawar panas. Sancaka sudah tertidur. Dia meletakkan teh di meja samping kasur Sancaka, dan duduk bersila di lantai, memandangi Sancaka yang tengah terlelap. Dia meraba dahi Sancaka pelan untuk merasakan temperatur tubuhnya. Masih panas, tapi agak turun sedikit. 

Sancaka melenguh dan menggumam. Gumamannya tidak jelas, tapi Awang bisa mendengar, “Bu.”

Tangan Awang bergerak menyentuh rambut Sancaka, mengusap kepalanya pelan. Masih banyak hal yang tidak mereka ceritakan satu sama lain. Seperti kenapa Awang bisa bekerja sebagai intel. Seperti kenapa Sancaka tidak pernah menceritakan tentang orangtuanya. Sancaka mungkin akan menjawab ketika ditanya, tapi Awang tidak pernah bertanya. Mungkin Sancaka akan bercerita, mungkin juga tidak.

Awang masih mengusap kepala Sancaka pelan, ketika Sancaka bergerak dan membuka matanya.

“Awang…”

“Iya.”

“Sini,” gumamnya, seraya bergeser untuk memberi Awang tempat di sampingnya.

“Emang muat?”

“Kayak kamu gak pernah tidur di sini aja…” Sancaka kembali menutup matanya. Awang naik ke kasur dan berbaring. Kasur di bawahnya terasa hangat dari panas tubuh Sancaka. Dia melingkarkan lengan di atas tubuh Sancaka yang terbalut selimut tebal.

“Lima menit lagi minum obat ya.”

“Iya.”

“Terus tidur, istirahat.”

“Iya.”

“Besok gak akan kerja?”

“Iya.”

“Besok mau makan apa?”

“Iya.”

Awang terkekeh. “Ayo, minum obat sekarang.”

“Kan katanya lima menit lagi.”

“Itu kan tadi.”

“Sekarang berarti empat menit lagi.”

“Bisa aje lu,” timpal Awang. “Ayo, bangun. Minum obatnya sekarang, biar nanti bisa tidur.”

Sancaka menggumam pelan sambil berusaha untuk bangun, matanya masih terpejam. “Wang, tau gak,” katanya.

“Enggak, kan belum dikasih tau.”

“Aku susah nelen obat,” lanjut Sancaka, tanpa memedulikan perkataan Awang sebelumnya.

“Terus gimana? Obatnya mau digerus?” Sebenarnya, obat yang dimaksud adalah obat warung, parasetamol biasa yang dibungkus kemasan berwarna biru. Sancaka jarang sakit, tapi dia sering menggunakan obat itu sebagai pereda rasa sakit. Awang tidak tahu obat itu boleh digerus atau tidak.

“Gak usah,” kata Sancaka, dia mengulurkan tangan untuk meminta obat. Awang menaruh satu butir tablet parasetamol di tangannya, dan menyodorkan segelas air putih hangat di tangan satunya lagi. 

Sancaka menelan obat itu dengan bantuan air, matanya tak lepas dari Awang. Satu tegukan, dua tegukan, tiga tegukan, dan akhirnya Sancaka menyodorkan gelas ke Awang.

“Udah?”

Sancaka mengangguk.

“Tadi katanya gak bisa nelen obat?”

“Harus ada sesuatu yang bisa bikin aku fokus, jadi fokusnya gak ke nelen obat ini.”

“Terus tadi emangnya ada yang bikin kamu fokus?”

“Kamu.”

Awang memejamkan mata dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. “Untung lagi sakit…”

“Kalo enggak?”

“Kalo enggak, aku timpuk pake kasih sayang.”

Sancaka tertawa kecil sebelum kembali berbaring.

“Mau tidur?” tanya Awang.

“Iya.”

“Mau dimatiin lampunya?”

“Iya,” jawab Sancaka. “Tapi Awang di sini kan? Gak pulang?”

“Enggak.” kata Awang saat dia beranjak untuk mematikan lampu kamar. 

Saat Awang kembali berbaring di sisi Sancaka, Sancaka menggumam, “Besok… tolong telepon Pak Agung ya. Bilang aku sakit.”

“Oke.”

“Bilang juga gak usah dijenguk, gak usah bawa makanan. Udah ada yang ngerawat.”

“Ok— eh. Maksudnya aku, kan?”

“Ya siapa lagi?”

“Emangnya dia gak akan curiga?” _Memangnya dia gak akan curiga kalau anak kesayangannya, Sancaka, sakit terus sekarang lagi tidur di pelukan Awang?_

“Hmm,” gumam Sancaka. “Kayaknya dia udah tau, sih.”

“Hah? Gimana?”

“Kali.” jawab Sancaka.

“Yang jelas dong.” timpal Awang. “Emang gak akan jadi masalah?”

“Enggak.” kata Sancaka. “Kayaknya.”

Awang menahan diri untuk tidak menoyor kepala yang sedang diusapnya itu.

Tak lama, napas Sancaka menjadi teratur, tangan yang menggenggam bagian belakang baju Awang itu melemas. Sancaka sudah tertidur. Awang memandangnya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum memejamkan mata juga.

*

Sancaka selalu bangun lebih awal dari Awang. Dia dengan pelan dan hati-hati melepaskan diri dari lengan Awang. Dia melihat ada segelas teh di meja, sudah dingin. Tapi Sancaka tetap meminumnya, dan tersenyum.

Teh itu tawar, sudah dingin. Tapi meminumnya, Sancaka teringat akan rumah.


End file.
